


It's Anniversary O'Clock Somewhere

by animomma



Series: The Life and Times of Victuuri [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma
Summary: A story of Victor celebrating one of his anniversaries with Yuuri
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Life and Times of Victuuri [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166879
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	It's Anniversary O'Clock Somewhere

A firm knock sounded on the door, and Aki bounced up from her waiting place on the couch. Before her parents could even enter the living room, she had flung open the door excitedly. “Babulya! Babushka!” she squealed, flinging her little body into the waiting arms of her grandparents. Lada caught her with a laugh, while even the stern Roksana gave a small smile at this display of exuberance.

Victor came into the room and greeted his parents with a smile, simultaneously scolding his daughter. “Aki, let your babulya go, you’re going to smother her. Mama, feel free to push her off of you.”

Lada laughed good-naturedly, her blue eyes twinkling. “No, it’s all right, Vitya.”

Yuuri followed a few steps behind his husband and greeted his in-laws. “Ohairi kudasai. Aki, at least let your grandmothers come inside before you mob them.” He nodded at Roksana, who gave him a stern nod in return as she stepped in behind her spouse.

As he moved to shut the door behind them, Yuuri asked his daughter, “Aki, do you have your things ready?”

“Da, Otousan!” She pointed eagerly at the haphazard pile of blankets on top of a backpack that she had placed next to her seat on the couch.

Lada chuckled. “Someone’s all ready to go!”

Victor gave his mama an aggravated look. “You have no idea. She’s been waiting by the door for about half an hour, and she packed all her stuff last night.” Lada made an appreciative noise. Half an hour was an immeasurably long time for their impulsive little six-year-old.

Giving up on receiving her babulya’s attention, Aki bounced over to Roksana and pulled on her hand. “Babushka, I’m all ready! Let’s go!” She tugged impatiently on her babushka’s hand, eager to leave.

Roksana looked down at her sternly, although it was a much gentler look than she usually directed at other people. She had a soft spot for exactly two people; her spouse and her granddaughter. “Hold on a moment, printsesa. We have to talk to your parents for a moment.” Turning to Yuuri, she asked, “Are we still on the same bedtime?”

Yuuri nodded. “Yes, nothing should be new from the last time she spent the night. Oh, although she has developed a taste for fish recently.”

Lada clapped her hands in delight. “You have! That’s wonderful, you’re becoming such a big girl! Why, I bet you’ll even be taller than me pretty soon!” 

Aki giggled and drew herself up to her full height. Lada was indeed a small woman, but her granddaughter still had some distance to go before reaching her. 

Victor bent down and addressed his daughter sternly. “Now, Aki, you know the rules about staying with Babushka and Babulya. Listen to what they tell you, eat what you’re given without complaint, and go to bed when they tell you.”

Puffing her cheeks up indignantly at her papa, Aki shrilled, “Papa! I know that, I’m not a little kid anymore! I’ll be good!”

Roksana placed a calming hand on the dark little head. “Of course you are, Aki. Don’t worry, Vitya, we will be just fine.” She offered her son a rare smile. “Now, let’s get your things and let your parents enjoy their date together.”

Yuuri blushed. “I’m not sure if I’d call it a date,” he protested, but he was cut off by his husband.

“Muzh moy, what are you saying? Of course it’s a date! It’s an important anniversary!”

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, the Japanese man said, “Oh, that’s right. I’m sorry, how could I forget? At any rate, Aki, get your things, and give us a hug.”

Bounding over to her parents, Aki gave them each the shortest hugs imaginable before scampering over to her pile of belongings. She scooped up the top blanket, and tried in vain to gather the other items. Roksana stepped over silently to help her, scooping up the remaining blankets and the backpack, holding them as if they were nothing. She nodded to her wife. “Aki, take Babulya’s hand, and let’s get going.” 

Yuuri addressed his mother-in-law again. “Thank you again for taking her. We really appreciate you making the trip out here to get her, and keeping her overnight.”

“Don’t be silly. The trip is no problem at all, we’re just outside the city. And there’s no need to thank us for being with our only grandchild.” Roksana was as straightforward as always. It had taken Yuuri a while to realize that, while she was always curt with her words, it didn’t stem from any dislike. She simply said what she thought, albeit in short words more often than not. He assumed it was an overhang from her time with the military. He smiled at her in gratitude, understanding the meaning behind her gruffness. Roksana skimmed her gaze over him and looked at Aki. “Come along.”

Aki, already holding Lada’s hand, smiled happily at her parents. “See you tomorrow, Papa, Otousan!” Then, without another backward glance, she tugged her grandparents out the door, chattering happily to them. 

When the door had clacked shut, Victor turned to his spouse with a smile. “It’s just us now, lapochka.” He gave his spouse a distinctly sultry look.

A pleasant shiver ran up Yuuri’s spine. He asked as nonchalantly as he could in the face of Victor’s sexuality, “By the way, which anniversary is this again?”

A hurt look crossed over Victor’s face. “Zhizn moya, don’t tell me you don’t remember!”

“Of course I don’t. Honestly, you celebrate every imaginable anniversary, I don’t know how I’m supposed to be expected to remember which one we’re on this month.”

Looking like a kicked puppy, Victor whined, “Yuuri! That’s so mean! Is there anything wrong with me wanting to celebrate being in love with you?”

Tiredly, Yuuri sighed. Why was this man so cute? “No, I suppose not, Vitya. So please tell me which anniversary this is.”

“I already told you this morning.” Victor looked away, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You mean this morning, when I was trying to get our daughter to calm down and get ready for her trip? Sorry, I don’t remember what you said to me then, so if you could please enlighten me, I would appreciate it.”

Victor pouted at him, but nevertheless answered begrudgingly, “It’s the anniversary of when I came to Hasetsu to be your coach.” 

Yuuri smiled despite himself. “Ah, yes. How could I ever forget that important anniversary? You blew straight into my life like a hurricane.” He laughed fondly and reached out to brush the silver hair out of his husband’s eyes. 

Placated, Victor beamed back at him. “That’s right! So to commemorate the day, I’m going to make you katsudon for dinner!”

Yuuri tried his best not to let his apprehension show on his face. He was definitely the better chef between the two of them, with Victor burning food more often than not, if it even turned out in the first place. “O-oh, are you?” he asked, trying to sound lighthearted. 

Victor was much too excited to notice his husband’s tone. “Yep! I have everything prepared, I just need to put it together. So you can sit here and relax while I cook.”

“Ah, no, I think I’d rather sit in the kitchen with you while you cook. I mean, I just want to be around you, rather than by myself.” Yuuri fervently hoped the other man would accept this explanation. 

Thankfully, his partner simply smiled wider and said, “Of course, lyubimiy! I love being near you.” Catching up Yuuri’s hand in his, he propelled them both into the kitchen and escorted Yuuri to the table. Once he had been seated, Victor scurried back to the fridge, taking out ingredients and starting the rice cooker. He kept up a steady stream of chatter as he worked, but Yuuri had a hard time returning the conversation as he was using most of his concentration to watch over his husband’s motions as he cooked. Many tension-filled minutes later, Victor was plunking down two bowls of rather ragged-looking katsudon and taking his seat at the table next to his spouse.

Warily, Yuuri looked over the food in front of him. Despite not being the prettiest thing he had ever seen, everything looked thoroughly cooked without being burned. Tentatively, he picked up his chopsticks and offered his husband the most genuine smile he could work up before taking a bite. As he chewed, Victor watched him intently. “Well? How is it?” he demanded before Yuuri had even swallowed.

When his mouth was clear, he smiled, a genuine one this time. “It’s good, Vitya!” He dug into the dish, relieved more than anything to find that the food was surprisingly palatable. This seemed to please the other man, and he began to eat his own meal. Yuuri watched him as he chewed, and felt a wave of gratitude and love now that the concern for his taste buds was past. “I really appreciate you doing this for me. I know it probably was difficult making this on your own.”

Victor chuckled. “Oh, I put in several calls and video chats to your mother in preparation for this, so I wouldn’t say that it was on my own.” 

Yuuri stared at him for a moment, then leaned over to give him a quick, heated kiss. He pulled away, but only a scant few inches as he whispered, “Eat quickly. I want you.”

Dropping his chopsticks, Victor grabbed Yuuri’s head and pulled him back in for another searing kiss. When he loosened his grip, he mumbled against Yuuri’s lips, “Do we have to eat first?”

Disentangling himself firmly and sitting back down, Yuuri replied, “Of course we do. My dear husband went to all this trouble to make it, I have to enjoy it fully.”

Victor made a strangled noise and began shoveling food into his mouth as fast as he could. Although he chuckled, Yuuri found himself eating faster, as well.

When they had finished, Yuuri swept up their bowls and put them in the sink. Before he could turn around, though, he felt warm arms snake around his middle, and he inadvertently melted into the hold. Lips pressed against his ear and murmured, “Can I eat you now?”

Feeling himself tremble a little, Yuuri nodded as kisses were pressed along the back of his neck. He managed to rasp out, “Can we go to the bedroom first?”

The low voice growled in his ear again, “But I want you now.” This time, it wasn’t a kiss that graced his neck, but the sharp nip of teeth. Yuuri cried out. As he did, Victor’s hand snaked under the waistband of his pants and cupped his growing erection. The other hand went up his shirt, finding a nipple and pinching.

Bracing his hands against the edge of the sink, Yuuri tried his best to bite back the whine growing in his throat. Unfortunately for him, his husband knew how to play his body like an instrument. Impatiently, his shirt was yanked over his head, and Victor’s hands quickly returned to his torso, smoothing over the planes of his abdomen and chest, raising goosebumps on his arms. Sliding down, the hands worked at his pants, pushing them down after successfully undoing them. Suddenly, Yuuri was nearly naked, bent over and clinging to the counter. He turned around and protested, “Vitya, you too.”

With a growl, Victor peeled off his own clothes, and Yuuri took the time to step out of his pants and underwear and fling them to one side. As he was taking his socks off, Victor reached up above his head and grabbed a bottle from the top of the fridge next to them. Yuuri gave him an incredulous look. “Did you seriously stash lube up there?”

Completely unrepentant, the silver-haired man smirked. “Well, you never know when you’ll need some.” He opened the lid and squirted some of the liquid onto his fingers. A strand of silver hair fell into his face as he bent his head over, focusing on inserting his digits into his husband. Yuuri watched as best as he could, loving the look of concentration on his husband’s face. When the long fingers reached inside him and started probing for his prostate, he quickly lost control of his vision, flopping forward as he let out a moan. Victor’s voice came over his shoulder, sultry and low, “See, aren’t you glad I was ready?”

Yuuri managed to get a hold of his breathing enough to retort, “I still think we could have waited to go to the bed.”

“Ohh, do you now?” The dangerous tone in Victor’s voice sent a tremor through his body. He heard the lube bottle being used again, and then a second later felt the unmistakable push of Victor’s head seeking entrance. He gripped tightly onto the edge of the sink as he was penetrated, slowly yet firmly. As Victor sunk fully inside of him, he followed the forward momentum with his body, pressing himself into Yuuri’s back and wrapping his arms around him. He pressed his lips into the black hair and purred, “I’ll just have to fuck you so hard that you forget about that.” Not relinquishing his hold on his husband, Victor pulled out and thrust himself back inside Yuuri, hard, making the Japanese man squirm under his grip. Victor’s only response was to grasp him even tighter as he began steadily thrusting in and out, teasing Yuuri by pulling out slowly and then hammering back in with a quick snap of his hips. Yuuri quickly lost most of the control he had over his muscles, and despite himself he was thankful for the tightly clasped arms that held him in place as he was driven into over and over. 

Victor eventually turned his attention to other areas of his husband’s body. Fisting a hand into the top of Yuuri’s hair, he yanked down, exposing his throat. Victor took advantage of this to bite harshly into the side of his neck as Yuuri let out a strangled noise. Releasing him, Victor’s mouth continued on a path down his shoulder as hands wove up his chest to tug sharply on his nipples. Yuuri bore this torture as long as he could, squirming beneath the ministrations to his body, stubbornly trying to refuse the other man the satisfaction of crying out and proving him right.

Seeming to realize this, his spouse growled and withdrew himself fully. Before Yuuri could register the loss, he was being spun around and lifted up bodily. Shifting them over a little so Yuuri could sit more fully on the counter, Victor hooked his arms under his lover’s knees, lifting them up so that Yuuri was fully open and exposed to him. He leaned forward to catch Yuuri’s mouth in harsh kisses before plunging back inside, thrusting more insistently now. Yuuri was thankful that their mouths were pressed together, as most of his embarrassing noises were swallowed rather than being let loose.

But his salvation soon left him as Victor’s mouth drifted towards his ear, along his jaw, and down his bare neck. As he bit Yuuri’s throbbing pulse point, Victor unhooked one arm and reached his hand up to tug harshly on a nipple. 

Yuuri was fully ready to recognize that, at this point, he had lost. His cries echoed around the kitchen, bouncing off the tiles. He felt Victor’s mouth curl into a grin on his skin, right before his grip tightened, giving Yuuri’s nipple a harsh twist along with a tug. Yuuri clung tightly onto his husband’s shoulders, inadvertently digging his nails in as he was overwhelmed by the sensations assaulting his body. 

“Yuuri…” Victor withdrew from his body far enough to bore his icy blue eyes into his husband’s. 

Understanding the meaning behind the look, Yuuri nodded, biting his lip harshly.

Victor leaned his forehead against the other man’s, breathing heavily. Suddenly, he withdrew himself from Yuuri’s pulsing hole, giving himself a few final strokes before finishing, his cum streaming out in thick strands all over Yuuri’s chest. Breathing hard, he relaxed into the Japanese man, closing his eyes. 

After a moment, Yuuri pushed gently against his chest, making Victor back up far enough for him to hop off the counter. Now it was his turn to use the lube bottle, pouring a generous amount on his hand so he could massage it onto his throbbing cock. Lifting one of Victor’s legs and wrapping it around his hip, he guided himself to Victor’s hole and rubbed his head along it, moistening the entrance as he leaned his hips forward.

“Solnyshko! Aren’t you going to stretch me f...ah...aaaah!” Victor’s halfhearted protests were quickly cut off by his husband entering him.

Yuuri dug his fingers into the plump ass as he susurrated into Victor’s ear, “Why would I need to stretch you when you opened up for me so beautifully?” He gave a hard thrust to punctuate his point. Despite his harsh words, he carefully watched his spouse’s face for signs of discomfort, but found nothing but pleasure. Reassured, he tightened his hands and began driving himself inside of Victor’s twitching hole. He had been fucked long enough that his release was close, and his husband seemed to know this. Reaching both hands up, he rubbed his thumbs over Yuuri’s nipples. Looking down at the slick feeling, he noticed that when Victor had come on his chest, a lot of it had ended up near his nipples, and was now being rubbed around them by Victor’s questing hands. Having his husband’s cum rubbed into his nipples was the last push he needed, and he felt himself harshly ejaculate into Victor.

When he was spent, he gently lowered the other man’s leg to the floor, still keeping a hold on his waist to make sure that he wouldn’t fall over. Victor smiled at him reassuringly, pecking a quick kiss on his lips. “We should probably go shower, lyubov moya.” 

Looking down at his chest, Yuuri laughed. “Yeah, we probably should.” He allowed himself to be led to the shower and cleaned slowly (and rather thoroughly), punctuated by several slow kisses. 

Finally, cleaned, fed, and content, Yuuri let Victor shuffle him off to bed, and simply enjoyed being able to snuggle with the man he loved most in the world. He was nearly drifting off to sleep when Victor’s voice broke the comfortable silence. “It’s almost too quiet without Aki here, isn’t it?”

Yuuri sighed. “I was actually just thinking how nice it was that it’s quiet.”

“Really? You don’t miss her at all?”

“Vitya, what a thing to say! I love Aki very much. But I also love you, so it’s nice to have some time alone together.” He kissed Victor’s cheek, hoping that he would shut up so they could go to sleep.

His husband seemed to harbor no such desires. “Yeah, but remember when she was a baby? She was so cute.”

“I remember not being able to sleep.” Kind of like now, Yuuri thought bitterly.

“Well, sure, but she was cute enough to make up for it! Besides, remember how sweet her chubby little cheeks were? And the feeling of holding a baby in your arms was amazing, wasn’t it?” 

Yuuri raised his head, suspicion growing. “Vitya, if you have something to say, just say it.”

Looking at him sidelong, Victor broke into a grin. “Well, I’ve just been thinking lately...what if we had another baby?”

Trying to be fair, Yuuri thought about the proposal seriously. While it was true that Aki had been a difficult baby, hardly sleeping, crying over everything, it was also true that she had been a constant source of joy. And it certainly was true that Yuuri loved having a baby to snuggle. Maybe having another one wouldn’t be so bad after all...especially since Aki was old enough to even help out a bit now. Slowly, Yuuri conceded, “Well, maybe I could be convinced to think about another baby.” 

He was unceremoniously displaced by Victor bolting upright in bed, eyes twinkling. “Really? Oh, lapochka, I’m so excited! I’ve been thinking about how to bring this up to you! Hold on, I’ll go grab the information we used for Aki’s adoption.” He practically tumbled out of bed and scurried out of the room, returning quickly with a file folder in hand.

Raising an eyebrow, Yuuri said, “I’m surprised you weren’t keeping that in your nightstand.”

Victor gave him an amused look. “Why would I do that? I filed all the information after we got Aki. You just want me to reveal what else I have in there, don’t you?” 

“Well, yes!”

“You know, you could just look in there while I’m at work or something.”

Yuuri sighed. “That’s not the same as you telling me. Besides, I figure you’re entitled to keep a few things to yourself.” 

Sitting next to him on the bed, Victor leaned in for a soft kiss. “And I appreciate that, zvezda moya. Besides, you’ll find out about it all in good time.” He winked, and opened up the file.

Suppressing a smile, Yuuri scooted his body over so he could look over the file too. What on earth was he going to do with his crazy husband?

Well, he supposed, have another baby with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes (Russian), in order:
> 
> babulya: grandma, more familiar term  
> babushka: grandma, slightly less familiar  
> ohairi kudasai (Japanese): please come in, general polite term when someone enters your home  
> printsesa: princess  
> muzh moy: my husband  
> lapochka: sweetheart, sweetie  
> zhizn moya: my life  
> lyubimiy: beloved, darling  
> solnyshko: small sun  
> lyubov moya: my love  
> zvezda moya: my star


End file.
